


Swords

by readergirl101



Series: Swords [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld is Horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: Sometimes it's very easy to slip away when you're a Diamond's Pearl





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want some part of Pearl's backstory to be separate from Rose

Pearl knew she wasn’t supposed to be here. She felt certain Pink Diamond wouldn’t miss her, not at the moment. And if any other gem found her she was sure she could come up with some sort of excuse. She was a Diamond’s Pearl after all. It gave her some level of… not freedom, but something. Whatever it was, it was enough that most gems wouldn’t question her.

It was an old armory, rarely used, weapons for quartzes whose manifested weapon wasn’t any good for actual fighting. Not many were like that. Not many needed physical weapons. No one else came in here.

She wasn’t supposed to be doing this. But she wanted to and maybe that was reason enough.

Most of the weapons were covered in a fine layer of dust, decades or centuries since they had last been touched. Except for one. A sword at the bottom of a rack full of them. It was easy to tell someone had been holding it, if you were looking. It wouldn’t have been hard to make sure it was covered in dust again each time she left. 

But keeping it like this felt like proof. Proof that she had been here, that she had touched it. That she had been doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

Pearl picked up the sword. It wasn’t anything built for her, meant for a quartz three times her size. It was too heavy, too long, too wide for her to move as smoothly as she normally could, to move as smoothly as the quartz it was meant for could.

She didn’t care about that. Whether she was good wasn’t the point. Just touching it thrilled her. Swinging it was though she knew what she was doing. As though she wouldn’t be called defective and shattered if anyone were to find out.

She liked to think she did know what she was doing. One some level at least. As well as she could. She had studied it. Finding old recording of arena battles and training routines. Watching them over and over when no one was looking until she could almost copy them with something close to perfection.

The idea of actually using the sword to fight something. It was perhaps the most thrilling thought she had ever had. She was never quite sure what she was fighting. Quartzes maybe. Maybe some organic thing. She preferred the idea of quartzes. Even with all of Pink Diamond’s interest in organics, they had never encountered anything capable of actually making a weapon. Of even holding one.

But fighting a quartz. Fighting one and winning. It thrilled every inch of her.

Reluctantly Pearl placed the sword back. If she was gone much longer Pink Diamond might actually notice it. Not that Pink Diamond would come looking for her here. Still, it was best not to disappear for too long.

She didn’t cover the sword in dust. The only proof she had ever touched it.


End file.
